Of Skyscrapers and Lights
by wingardiumleviosella
Summary: They thought that it was over when Dan Humphrey revealed himself as Gossip Girl. But the lies, deception, and secrets are far from over now that a new breed of Manhattan elite has taken over. Will the cubs pay for the sins of the lions? (A Gossip Girl x Glee Next Generation Fan Fiction)


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Gossip Girl and Glee, non-OCs are created by Shwartz, Savage, Murphy, Brennan, and Falchuck. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hey people! It's high time in the Upper East Side as Manhattan's favorite twins turn sixteen. I heard granddaddy Chamberlin throwing a huge shindig for **T** and **C**, and everyone who is anyone is invited.

Oopsie…

Did I say everyone?

I almost forgot that while her buddies are worrying about their ruined Jimmy Choos, shopping at Bendel's for the next society event, ordering crystals from Baccarat, and getting pissed drunk at every chance they had, **B** was shipped to San Francisco by Grandma Lily and daddy dearest to attend boarding school. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

With the entire buzz about the Chamberlin party, where could queen **G** be? Perhaps buying a gift for her BFF or getting cozy with the golden boy **L**?

Upper East Siders like a party, but even better? a great after party. One that we expect prince Chamberlin will throw- a bash with music, booze, and lots of gossip. I'll see you even if you won't see me.

You know you love me

XOXO,

Gossip Girl 2.0

Cassidy Chamberlin closed her laptop upon reading the newest Gossip Girl post. Of course it would be about them, she accepted the fact that she will always be roped into one of Gossip Girl's posts when she entered high school as the best friend of Grace Bass and Brianna Humphrey.

Three years and a month ago. That was the first post of Gossip Girl Jr., or as he/she would like to be called Gossip Girl 2.0. The three girls were all carrying innocent hopes of having fun and building their dreams as they entered Constance-Billard School for Girls, one of the most prestigious private schools in the country. It was the time when all was going their way and complications were not yet present -complications that are haunting them now.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of her cell phone.

"I never did enjoy picking out a gift from a man, even if it is for my man. I was crazy to think that I can tolerate gift shopping for your brother," the person in the other line answered in a huff.

Cass smiled as she thought of how frustrated her best friend is. Grace Eleanor Bass, the youngest child of Upper East Side's power couple Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf-Bass, is anything but patient.

"Just buy him something he could wear like a shirt or socks, you know he would like it. He likes everything he receives for our birthday." Cass answered.

"You're probably right; the man turns terrifyingly cheerful on your birthday." Grace sighed on the other line.

The man in question currently stepped in Cass' room, sat at the edge of the bed and grinned. "Is that Gracie?"

"Yup," Cass mouthed to her twin brother.

"Tell her that brown-nosing to her boyfriend's best friend won't get her plus points." Tyler told Cass smugly, "and mom asked me to tell you that she would like to see you in their room." He said as he exited.

"You're brother is an ass."

"I know, but he's my brother so I have to put up with him. Speaking of brothers, is yours going to fly out for the party?" Cass inquired.

"No, he's busy with everything going on at Bass London. You know, a lot of pressure is in him now that we have expanded at the UK," Cassidy can hear the gloomy tone in her friend's voice. Grace has been very close to her brother Henry despite the seven-year age difference. She can easily talk to Henry about her problems than to her older sister Audrey: the mini-me version of their mother Blair. "Henry sent you a gift though; you know he would never forget your birthday." Cass smiled. Henry is as close to her as her own brother; she used to call him his knight in shining armor. When they were younger, he was patient with her and always protected her, she even promised to marry him once they got older: a promise that always got a laugh from their parents and a pat on the head from Henry.

"I guess I won't be seeing him then and Brianna too." At that Grace turned quiet. "Gracie, is there something wrong?"

"Nope. None at all, I guess I'll just be seeing you at the party tonight?"

"Yup. I'll see you, and please keep your minions away from me. I don't like it when they try to hog me with all of their fake friendliness."

"Cass, you know they adore you."

"Adore me?" Cass made a fake gagging sound. "Sure they do. I most certainly felt it when Emily swapped my soda for a glass of soy sauce or when Amelia locked me at the girl's bathroom when I was supposed to take a math exam or when Kelsey filled my locker with goo."

"That was in junior high school, you know they have changed."

"Yes, well, if I'm not friends with you and Bri they wouldn't have stopped tormenting me. Admit it Grace, they just don't like the geeky scrawny Chamberlin girl." Cass sighed dejectedly. She is the nerd, the bore, the weak-link of the group. God help her if her Aunt Santana finds out, she will have a fit and tell Cass that it's time she gives her some Lima Heights training. Brianna is the girl everyone admired with her blonde hair, perfect figure, and charming personality all inherited from her mother. And Grace, Grace is their head strong leader; she holds the power and rules as the queen with the iron fist at Constance.

"Fine. I'll tell them to lay off on the theatrics. Love you C! See you later!" And with that Grace Bass ended their phone call.

Cassidy walked to her bureau and stared at the picture taken on their last day of the first term their sophomore year. Their whole gang was complete all smiling ready for the holidays.

On the left-most side of the picture is her twin brother and her rock: Tyler Chamberlin. Tyler is the life of the party, a ladies' man (influenced heavily by their Uncle Puck and Chuck Bass), a bit rowdy and rebellious, and quite the dancer (Uncle Mike and Aunt Brittany taught him to). He likes to think that Cassidy is her little sister just because he was delivered 15 minutes earlier than her. Beside Tyler is the ever-glowing Brianna Humphrey, daughter of Dan Humphrey a best-selling author and an esteemed professor at the New York University and Serena Humphrey a model and a socialite. Brianna is just like her mother. She has the spunk, the fire and the excitement that her mother Serena was known to have. On the middle of the picture is Grace Waldorf- Bass, immediately one can see the regal air that she has. Being the daughter of Manhattan's most powerful can do that to you. Grace took after both her father and mother; she has the high cheekbones and mischievous glint in the eyes of the Basses, and the chestnut hair and the fair skin of Blair. Cass was at the end of the picture and in between her and Grace is Luke Archibald, son of New York City Mayor Nate Archibald and Doctor Sophia Archibald.

Just thinking of the name makes her heart beat faster.

Luke is the Upper East Side's golden boy much like his father, Nate, was. Luke Archibald holds Cassidy Chamberlin's heart in his strong fist since they were 14. He is charming, smart, kind, and gorgeous to boot.

He is also Grace Bass' boyfriend.

Cass once thought that it would go away; those feelings for him, she knew he would never reciprocate. As her Aunt Mercedes once said, "Feelings pass poppet, it might hurt but you will learn to outgrow them." But they never seem to. And every time she sees the man of her dreams and her best friend together she would feel her gut twisting. Over time, she learned that it is better if those feelings are kept hidden buried in the depths of her heart. She would just have to find someone who would help her get over her feelings for Luke. It's not like she didn't have a boyfriend before. She had previously dated Vincent Carmichael sophomore year, Greg Ford last summer and early junior year, and Nolan Rivers for the most part of junior year.

Cass shook her head as if putting it back to the present and walked away from her bureau. She made her way out her room while making a mental list of the people she REALLY KNEW going to the party. Tyler, her parents, her grandparents both sides, Luke, Grace, Blair, Chuck, Nate, Sophia, the minions, and her aunts and uncles from her mother's high school glee club. There will be hundreds of people in this party and she personally knew less than fifty of them. She knocked as she reached the room at the end of the hall.

"Come in," called a soft voice from inside the room.

Cassidy went in the room to look at the smiling face of her mom in front of the mirror. Her mom loves looking at mirrors, Cass thinks it's because she never gets tired of seeing her lovely face. And because her mom loves to give herself pep talks in front of mirrors.

"Hey sweetie, I was just finishing up." Her mom cheerfully told her. "Sit here." She indicated at the seat she was sitting as she stood up and poised behind the chair. "I miss talking to you; I've been busy these past few months." Her mother then started combing her hair.

"Mom, you know I don't mind, I understand how tight your schedule is."

"That's not an excuse to miss out on the life of my daughter," she sighed. "Look Cass, I'm your mother. I know that there's something bothering you."

"I know you're worried mom, but really I'm fine. I guess it's just the combined stress of preparations for this party, thinking about my future you know SATs, auditions, and Bri leaving. That's just it."

"Cassidy Laurel Chamberlin, are you sure that's all? What about problems on a certain someone?" her mother asked with eyebrows raised.

"Huh? What do you mean mom?"

"I mean Luke Archibald."

Cass stiffened for a second, then she recovered trying to act as if she knows nothing about what her mom was asking her. "What about Luke?"

"I know you are hard to decipher Honey, but I can read you like an open book. You have feelings for that boy."

"Mom, Luke is Grace's boyfriend. You know, Grace the girl I've been best friends with since I was three."

"If you say so Cassidy." Still, there is a hint of suspicion on her mother's tone. "Sweetheart, I know that whatever this is, you wouldn't want to dig deeper into it. If you would've wanted that then you would have told me ages ago. I just want you to remember that I will always be here for you, ready to listen, to hear you out, once you are ready."

"I would want to ask you a question though." Cassie continued as her mom probed her on, "What is it like to fall in love?"

"I have been in love more than once in my life, it feels great I tell you; like you're on a high from drinking your favorite coffee or after eating your favorite dessert. Being in love is something, but finding your greatest love, that's another. When you have found your greatest love you feel like flying at the same time falling. You have the urge to protect and be protected, to be cherished and to cherish. It was never easy though, I had suffered a lot of heart ache, cried millions of times before I found the arms of my greatest love," her mother's greatest love who in no doubt in Cass' mind is her father.

"So, lot of heart aches and misery before finding dad huh?" Cass smiled.

Her mother seemed to ponder on this and answered, "Yes lots of that before your father and I got together."

"And when I experience that, you'll be here with me?"

"I promise." Her mother said thoughtfully.

Cassidy smiled and hugged her mother.

Her mom took something out from the jewelry box on top of her table. "I actually called to give this to you," she said taking out a necklace with a teardrop pendant on it.

Cass looked at it in fascination. "It's beautiful mom."

"A beautiful necklace for the beautiful princess, I want you to have this. I always wore this when I was your age and I now that you are turning sixteen, I'm handing it down to you. Keep it sweetie, take care of it for me." She said as the older woman secured the necklace on her daughter.

Cassie looked at her reflection; she looks a lot like her mother. And their similarities are even more pronounced as she donned the necklace that she often saw in her mom's pictures when she was younger.

"Oh look at that, I need to get ready. Carmen will throw a tantrum once she sees me like this." Cass tried wiping away the moist that built up on her eyes. She hugged her mom again, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby."

At that Cass marched out of her parent's room to get ready for her birthday ball.

Looking at her beautiful daughter leaving the room, the woman in the mirror couldn't help but smile.

"She's grown up to be a beautiful, loving and loyal lady. You did a good job raising them Rachel Berry…" she said to herself as she turned away from the mirror and got ready for this night's event.


End file.
